


Covers (EllieBear stories)

by VeronicaMarsFanArt



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types, iZombie (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt
Summary: - Last American Exit- Dustkicker- It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year- Veronica Mars and the Case of the Missing Engagement Ring: A Tiny LoVe Adventure- Are You There God? It’s Me, Veronica.- Lady Veronica's Lover- Silver and Gold- Past Perfect Tense- Another Voice in the Night- the Broken Wings series- A Mars' Family Vacation- the LoVers Trilogy series- Lead On Into Eden- Five Times Princess Veronica and Logan Solo Shared a Bed- Umbrella- Cinder and Smoke- About Those Nights- Little Boy Blue and the Man on the Moon- The Best One Yet! (Lovecember Holiday Edition)
Relationships: Chase Graves/Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Lovecember Holiday Edition





	1. Last American Exit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Last American Exit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531919) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069195) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Veronica Mars and the Case of the Missing Engagement Ring: A Tiny LoVe Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144598) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Silver and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342770) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Past Perfect Tense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983255) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Another Voice in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667668) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Coming out of the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320332) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [The Damage Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463027) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Need you tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505609) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Father Figure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542320) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Lay it on the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601009) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Open Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682048) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Doctor, Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723445) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764743) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [A Little Hope for the Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868433) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [A Mars' Family Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892443) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear), [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66). 
  * Inspired by [Send Away the Ghosts That Haunt Me Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876826) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Could You Be Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062565) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [A Common Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354702) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Lead On Into Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854670) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Five Times Princess Veronica and Logan Solo Shared a Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612697) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Veronica Mars Trope-A-Palooza 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972919) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Cinder and Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990235) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [About Those Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483161) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [Little Boy Blue and the Man on the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209679) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 
  * Inspired by [The Best One Yet!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871209) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/28242195158/in/dateposted/)


	2. Last American Exit

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49941769678/in/photostream/)


	3. Dustkicker

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/48179395521/in/dateposted/)


	4. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/31694461487/in/dateposted/)


	5. Veronica Mars and the Case of the Missing Engagement Ring: A Tiny LoVe Adventure

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/45098756921/in/dateposted/)


	6. Are You There God? It’s Me, Veronica.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/43082239290/in/dateposted/)


	7. Are You There God? It’s Me, Veronica.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/44861713882/in/dateposted/)


	8. Are You There God? It’s Me, Veronica.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50061023558/in/dateposted/)


	9. Are You There God? It’s Me, Veronica.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/30542000108/in/dateposted/)


	10. Lady Veronica's Lover

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/37276822150/in/dateposted/)


	11. Lady Veronica's Lover

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/23682981008/in/dateposted/)


	12. Silver and Gold

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/28006506989/in/dateposted/)


	13. Past Perfect Tense

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36518486865/in/dateposted/)


	14. Another Voice in the Night

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/43497955845/in/dateposted/)


	15. Coming out of the Dark

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50061070948/in/dateposted/)


	16. The Damage Done

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50061130333/in/dateposted/)


	17. Need you tonight

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50061634191/in/photostream/)


	18. Father Figure

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50061880302/in/photostream/)


	19. Lay it on the Line

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50061883597/in/photostream/)


	20. Open Arms

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50061070843/in/photostream/)


	21. Doctor, Doctor

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50061880412/in/photostream/)


	22. Heaven

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50061880382/in/photostream/)


	23. A Little Hope for the Holidays

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50061634231/in/photostream/)


	24. A Mars' Family Vacation

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/42657655140/in/dateposted/)


	25. Send Away the Ghosts That Haunt Me Now

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50061664211/in/dateposted/)


	26. Could You Be Loved

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50061910877/in/photostream/)


	27. A Common Disaster

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50061664106/in/photostream/)


	28. Lead On Into Eden

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/49941769778/in/dateposted/)


	29. Five Times Princess Veronica and Logan Solo Shared a Bed

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50006870416/in/dateposted/)


	30. Umbrella

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50040360707/in/dateposted/)


	31. Cinder and Smoke

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50063342531/in/dateposted/)


	32. About Those Nights

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50381039543/in/photostream/)


	33. Little Boy Blue and the Man on the Moon

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50446604757/in/dateposted/)


	34. The Best One Yet!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50807876523/in/dateposted/)


End file.
